sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Forbes
| birth_date = | birth_place = Austin, Texas, U.S. | other_names = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = Ross Kettle (1990–199?; divorced) | partner = | website = }} Michelle Renee Forbes Guajardo (born January 8, 1965) Biography|url=https://movies.yahoo.com/person/michelle-forbes/|publisher=Yahoo|accessdate=March 10, 2014}} is an American actress who has appeared on television and in independent films. Forbes first gained attention for her dual role in daytime soap opera Guiding Light, for which she received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination. She is also a Saturn Award winner with three nominations. Forbes is known for her recurring appearances on genre and drama shows such as Ensign Ro Laren in Star Trek: The Next Generation and her regular role as medical examiner Julianna Cox on Homicide: Life on the Street during the 1990s, while building her career with recurring roles throughout the 2000s in Battlestar Galactica, 24, In Treatment, Durham County, Prison Break and her series regular role as Maryann Forrester on True Blood. She has appeared in significant roles in movies such as Escape from L.A., Kalifornia and Swimming with Sharks. She starred in the 2011–2012 AMC television series The Killing, for which she received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination. Life and career Born in Austin, Texas, Forbes hoped to become a ballet dancer. She began receiving formal acting training at the High School for the Performing and Visual Arts in Houston. While on vacation in New York City at the age of 16, she found herself auditioning for a film;Nemecek, Larry. Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, p. 164. although she was not selected, she signed with the William Morris Agency and began her professional acting career. In 1987, at age 22, she landed the dual roles of Solita Carrera and Sonni Carrera Lewis on the daytime soap opera Guiding Light. She performed on the show for two years, receiving a Daytime Emmy Award nomination for her performance in 1990. After this role, she continued in theater, which was an early love of hers, and began appearing in small guest roles on television to raise her profile. She went on to make guest appearances on a few other TV shows (including Star Trek: The Next Generation and Father Dowling Mysteries) before landing the recurring role of Ensign Ro Laren, a fiery, yet reserved Bajoran, in Star Trek: The Next Generation. The producers of Star Trek invited Forbes to reprise Ro in the spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, but Forbes declined the offer and decided to focus on a career in films. She received praise, as well as a Saturn Award nomination from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, for her performance as photographer Carrie Laughlin in the 1993 thriller Kalifornia. This was followed with the lead female role in the 1994 black comedy Swimming with Sharks, as well as supporting roles in such films as The Road Killers, Just Looking and John Carpenter's 1996 science fiction/action sequel Escape from L.A. She continued performing on television during this period, with guest spots on Seinfeld, The Outer Limits, and Star Trek: The Next Generation, to which she returned to tie up the Ro Laren storyline in the series' penultimate episode. In 1996, Forbes joined the cast of NBC's popular police drama Homicide: Life on the Street, playing chief medical examiner Julianna Cox. She remained with the show for two years, then was let go as part of a major cast overhaul (the series would be canceled after one more season). However, she would reprise her role in the 2000 TV special Homicide: The Movie. That same year, Forbes became a regular on Wonderland, an ABC series, but it was pulled from the air after only two episodes. Forbes was next seen in a recurring role on the police drama The District. '' premiere party, June 2009]] She was subsequently given roles in films such as 2001's Perfume and 2002's American Girl, as well as the 2001 British TV movie Messiah (for which she studied British sign language for a week) and its sequel installments: Messiah 2: Vengeance is Mine in 2002 and Messiah III in 2003. During the 2002–2003 TV season, Forbes played the recurring character of presidential aide Lynne Kresge on the second season of the action series 24. She followed her role on 24 with a guest spot on Alias, then went on to play Admiral Helena Cain in three episodes of the re-imagining of the classic sci-fi series Battlestar Galactica, as well as starring in the TV movie Battlestar Galactica: Razor. She followed this up with a recurring role as Agent Samantha Brinker on the drama Prison Break and guest starred on Boston Legal and Lost. Forbes starred as the lead in the adaptation of the comic-book Global Frequency, the single produced episode of which infamously leaked online the following year, eight months after the series failed to be picked up by Warner Bros. networks. Forbes returned to British television screens with guest roles in both Holby City and as a Mossad agent in Waking the Dead. In 2008, Forbes starred in two HBO drama series; In Treatment, portraying the wife of the central character, and in True Blood as a Maenad named Maryann Forrester.Biography TV.com She reprised her semi-regular roles in both series in their respective second seasons in 2009, as well as joining the cast of the Canadian psychological drama series ''Durham County'' for its second season as Dr. Penelope Verity."Michelle Forbes Delves Into The Darkness Of Durham County" November 2, 2008, Blogg Critics Forbes played the role of Mitch Larsen in the US television series ''The Killing'', a 2011 remake of the Danish crime series ''Forbrydelsen''. Forbes appeared as Retro Girl in the TV series Powers. She also landed a prominent supporting role in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2. Forbes subsequently played Valerie Edwards in the TV series Berlin Station that premiered on Epix on October 16, 2016. Her character is the no-nonsense administrator who serves as a Berlin Station Internal Branch Chief. A ten-episode second season is set to premiere on October 15, 2017. Personal life She was married to Ross Kettle; the marriage ended in divorce. Of Mexican American heritage, Forbes has been a vegetarian since she was a teenager and became vegan in 2011. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * }} Category:1965 births Category:American film actresses Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses of Mexican descent Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Austin, Texas Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:High School for the Performing and Visual Arts alumni